rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Driving Mrs. Wolfe
Driving Mrs. Wolfe is episode 50B of Rocko's Modern Life. It first aired on October 8, 1996. Summary Virginia Wolfe, Heffer's mother, asks Rocko to teach her how to drive. Plot The first seen shows Rocko driving with Virginia in a car rally, horrified as Virginia is about to collide to another rowdy driver. The scene stops as Rocko fast-forwards to the events prior to the scene to elucidate how everything began. The plot begins with Virgina in the brand new car George bought. During dinner, the Wolfe family asks George when the car will be driven. When Virginia asks to drive the car, George refuses to let anyone drive the car, especially Virginia since she is a terrible driver. George puts the key in his newly-built security system so no one would take it to drive it. The next day, Rocko arrives at the Wolfes' house and comes across Virginia, who asks Rocko to take her to the store. When she tells him about her inept driving skills, Rocko teaches her by showing her how to drive around the lights poles. But Virginia ends up crashing into every last one of them. Realizing what will precipitate later on, Rocko has him and Virginia wearing helmets to prepare for any imminent accidents. He teaches Virginia how to get through traffic. Virginia makes it through, but ends up crashing into a fire hydrant. Rocko then teaches her how to parallel park and read street signs. But when he teaches her how to stop for the train, she stops directly on the tracks and the upcoming train crashes into them. By the time Virginia rides back home, she and Rocko exit out and Rocko's car is destroyed completely. So Virginia turns off the security system of the house and swipes the key for the Wolfes' car, which she drives with Rocko in to take him home. When she rides on the highway, she ends up passing the exit that leads to Rocko's house and ends up in the O-Town Demolition Derby, much to the Wolfe family's shock. The other cars attempt to crash into Rocko and Virginia, only for them to get crashed themselves, leaving the Thrasher to crash into the Wolfes' car. Virgina is about to collide to the crasher, and Rocko lets out a horrified scream. But the Thrasher zips past the car and tips a fire hydrant, causing his truck to leak. Virginia ends up winning the Demolition Derby and Rocko is dropped off at home. George is excited that his car is okay and has gain recognition from a successful drive. Later, the Wolfe family put the car into the garage and George compliments his wife, promising to get her license. Heffer and his siblings ask if they can drive the car, as George and Virginia deny them. George closes the garage door, causing the material on the shelf to fall onto it. Characters Featured *Rocko *Heffer *Virginia Wolfe *George Wolfe *Peter Wolfe *Cindy Wolfe *Hiram Wolfe *Unknown Girl with Glasses *Wild Pig *Ralph Bighead Trivia * This episode's name is a parody of the film Driving Miss Daisy. * This episode marks the final appearance of Heffer's family. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes directed by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes storyboarded by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes written by Dan Povenmire Category:Episodes directed by Alan Smart